Conor McGregor vs. Chad Mendes
The fight was for the interim UFC featherweight title. The Fight The first round began. McGregor fakes the glove touch, tries a spinning kick then a flying knee. Mendes catches it for a single. Lands a left. Misses a right uppercut, eats a body knee, McGregor stuffs a double, laughs holding his hands out. Mendes lands a left hook. McGregor landed an elbow in there somewhere. 4:00. Mendes blocks a high kick. Stream's so laggy. McGregor lands a high kick. Mendes smiles, eats a one-two. Conor blocks a high kick and laughs. Mendes lands a right and a left, Conor laughs, lands a blocked high kick. McGregor misses a spinning kick. "Chad's breathing heavy." Whatever. McGregor lands a left. 3:00. Crowd singing. McGregor lands a left. Mendes lands a right. And a left. Mendes gets a double-leg slam to guard. McGregor is back up when I refresh the stream, lands a left. McGregor lands a left. Mendes lands a right. I don't have a good feeling, Mendes looks off. Lands a right uppercut. I hope he wasn't paid off... Mendes breathing hard.. McGregor lands a body kick and a left. Mendes gets a double to guard, passes to half-guard. Passes easily to side control, crucifix. McGregor turning out. Mendes stays on top, half-guard. 1:00. Mendes lands a left elbow. Another. Mendes thinking topside guillotine, 30. Mounting with it. Nope. Chad got a 'final warning' for eyepokes which I haven't seen. Cut over McGregor's right eye, regains guard, eats a big left elbow. R1 ends, 10-9 Mendes. "He's very tired now," they tell Conor. Mendes does look tired in the corner, come on. This is BS. R2 began. McGregor comes out smiling, come on, beckons Mendes in. Mendes looks 'worried.' Come on. They touch gloves. Mendes lands a leg kick. Crowd chanting Conor. McGregor sprawls a single. They break. McGregor lands a body kick. And a left. And another. Another. A body kick. Mendes gets a double to guard. I was about to say, come on Mendes doesn't get cornered like that, this is BS. Crowd boos. Mendes lands a big elbow to that cut, and another. 4:00. Big right elbow. McGregor landing a few left elbows from the bottom. "That was fine." Mendes lands a right elbow. Mendes lands a left elbow. 3:00. Big right elbow. Boos. Mendes lands a right elbow. McGregor landing right elbows over and over, "that's fine." Come on. Mendes lands a left elbow. Lands a right. 2:00. McGregor lands a left elbow. Eats one. McGregor lands a right elbow. And a left elbow. Mendes lands a big right. McGregor's saying something. Mendes lands a right and a right elbow. Another elbow. Another. McGregor asks why isn't he being stood up. Herb said he's fighting. Mendes lands a right elbow. Boos. 1:00. McGregor with a few right elbows. Mendes passes to half-guard, looking for the neck, rolls him with a guillotine, lost it. They stood. Crowd roaring. 35. McGregor lands a left uppercut, left, left uppercut. Mendes lands a big right. Tries a double. McGregor stuffs it. Shakes his head. Lands a left and a right. Mendes breathing hard. McGregor lands two lefts, left uppercut, body kick. 10. McGregor drops him with a one-two, rights under, ref stops it. Come on... Fuck.. McGregor's on his knees crying. Phew. Mendes came over and hugged him. McGregor stood and hugged him. McGregor hugs Dee Devlin. McGregor's clearly emotional. 4:57 R2. McGregor sounds humble so I don't know. "I can go all fucking day Joe, I swear to God all fucking day." "Nobody can take that left hand shot, it's as simple as that." "Jose went running. I have bigger injuries leading up to this fight than that bruised ribs. If he wants to come back he can come back." Mendes interview. "The guy's tough. He's got the talk to back it up. These Irish guys are crazy and I absolutely love it. I wish we had this support from America. This is the biggest fight in UFC history and I got to be a part of it." Edgar was outside saying something to McGregor. Mendes interview continued. "I want to thank Conor," shakes his hand and hugs him. Fuck.